


How To Survive The World

by OutlandishLuminary



Series: How To Survive The World (When It's Trying To Kill You) [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind Character, Blood and Gore, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Demons, Demonstuck, F/F, F/M, Fantastic Racism, High School, Horns, Interspecies Romance, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Modern Era, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nightmares, Torture, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutlandishLuminary/pseuds/OutlandishLuminary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, there was a group of friends. They liked to think that they knew everything about one another, but they were wrong. </p><p>The one who hides red eyes behind dark glasses.<br/>THE FLIGHTLESS ONE, WHO DREAMS OF A DIFFERENT WORLD.<br/>The blind one who i2n't really blind.<br/>The scientist, who belongs in a different age.<br/>The hipster, stolen awway.<br/>The One Who Watches Everything With Sad Green Eyes And Four Hands At The Ready.<br/>The gamer, wh0 just wants s0me c0mpany.<br/>The teenaged leader of a gang, only opposed by one.<br/>Th3 On3.<br/>The best furrend.<br/>The STRONG elitist.<br/>ThE oNe WhO cAn'T dIe.<br/>The smart one.<br/>The heart, the joker.</p><p> <br/>Fear is more dangerous than any weapon.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, weapons usually don't help matters either.</p><p>This is my demonstuck AU. Trolls are demons. Modern day, small town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Outside the Fourth Wall

It was becoming more and more difficult for the Author to write.  
She could picture the scenes perfectly, of course, but writing was a different matter. That was the problem with thinking in images. They didn't translate well into words. Sure, you could describe everything in detail, but it would never be the same. The Reader would always imagine something different then what the Author intended.

It was frustrating at times. She had almost a hundred chapters planned out, but had only written three. And they were not at the beginning.  
The Author sighs, putting down her phone and walking away. 

If only she knew how to write.


	2. Jade

_August 18, 2014_

The walls rumble. Your name is Jade Harley. You've been living on this island your entire life. Your grandpa used to live here with you, but he left when you were three and never came back. You later learned from Bequerel that he'd been killed. Shortly after that, you had found the secret shelves in Grandpa's study. They were filled with demonology books of a very practical nature. You deduced that Grandpa must have been killed by one and at that moment, you had decided to study them, for science. And for him. But enough about that, you really don't know why you were even thinking about it! The walls are still shaking. It's getting a bit concerning. Walls aren't supposed to do that. "Bequerel, what's going on?!?" Bequerel answers you in Grandpa's voice. "There appear to be several dozen demons approaching the laboratory. They've already passed the defense mechanisms." "Darn!" You run to your bedroom, dark hair flying out behind you. If they had already breached the main floors... There is a cry, and a thud. You wonder what just happened. A demon, wild-eyed, turns the corner. You quickly shut the door, activating the preset barrier spell. "Becquerel, I want cameras!" Several screens light up on to your left. Bizarrely, the invaders seem to be attacking your experiments. "Bec, any way we can stop them?" You worked hard on those experiments! You'd hate to see them killed! "Not at the moment, dear girl." You continue to watch as the marauding demons maul anything in sight. Then another wave of them rush in, and the cameras go dark. "Bec!" "The cameras have been destroyed." "Great! First they kill my experiments, then they destroy my stuff! Why are they even here?!?" A loud bang interrupts your ranting. "Bec?" "The spell is holding." There is another loud bang. "And the door?" In answer, the door peels off its hinges, falling to towards you. Now nothing stands between you and a pack of hungry demons but your spell. 

Two hours have passed. They're still at it, but the sun is almost up. You won't have to hold the barrier for much longer. Your head is swimming, but the barrier must hold. It has to. Otherwise you're dead.

The demons leave, retreating quietly into the water. You let go of the spell and pitch forward, landing flat on your face. Sleep greets you like an old friend.

When you wake, the house is quiet. "Becquerel, what time is it?" "Eleven o'clock in the afternoon. Damage to the facilities wee quite extensive. All demons and subjects still present are dead." "Darn it!" You kick the door, and are satisfied when it goes spinning across the room. You run your fingers through your hair, frustrated. "Becquerel, begin repairs immediately. And call Rose!" In response, the ceiling begins to ring. _Brring, brrring, brrring, brrring!_ "Jade? Why are you calling so early? Is everything alright?" "Hi Rose! No, everything's not alright. A bunch of demons broke in and killed my subjects." There is a long pause. "Rose? You still there?" "Yes, I'm still here. Are you alright? These... demons didn't hurt you, did they?" "No, I'm alright. I was able to hold them off with a barrier spell. The house is in pretty rough shape, though." 

_An hour later..._  
"Of course, Jade." Rose wonders how she could have missed the signs of such a major break from reality. "Why don't you come stay with me, just until Becquerel can rebuild the house?" "Sure! I'd love to stay with you! It'd be like a super long sleepover!" She pauses. Rose holds her breathe. "I've never had a sleepover before. This is going to be exciting! I just need to pack some stuff, and then I'll be on my way! See you in a couple days, Rose!" She hangs up on you before you can say goodbye. "What have I gotten myself into?"


	3. Eridan

You are Eridan Amphora, prisoner on this island for far too long. When they first came, you thought they were here to rescue you. That finally, someone had figured out where you were and come at last. Then you noticed the collars, and your heart sank. These were not rescuers. These were rabid beasts. 

Another group came after, shredding anything and anyone in their path to pieces, then slitting everything's throat that moved once all was quiet.

He had said this would happen. That there would be consequences. She had not believed him. But when did she ever listen? Beg, plea, taunt or warning, it didn't matter. You were no more than cattle to her. And so you watched as your friends were slaughtered, and you stayed still. And sure enough, the wild-haired demons thought you dead.

Your tank tips, the water sloughing out into the sea. When you enter the water, the light fades, and you are no more.

_You watch as the boy sinks, surrounded by a pool of luminescent violet blood. So many dead around, but you check every one. Maybe this one will be alive, or the next! The boy is. You bring him home, and keep him that way. You keep him alive. Just wait until he wakes up! Your very own prince._


	4. Karkat

Pain blossoms out from your nose, and you feel something wet drip down your face. You run from the jeers, too loud, far too loud in your ears. They remind you of different taunts, deadlier taunts. You run to where you know no one will follow.   
The bathroom door closes behind you, and you crouch, making yourself smaller.  
Red. It always links back to red. It doesn't matter what you do. Red. It doesn't matter how hard you try. Red. Nothing will change it. Red. If they knew. Red. They would kill you. Red. It always comes back to this. Red. Your wings flex beneath your shirt, tearing the fabric as if it were paper. Your feathers stand on end, wings curled defensively around you. You shiver. The door bangs against the wall, and you jump. That coolkid walks in. What was his name... Dave? You don't particularly care right now. All you want to do is sink into this corner and disappear. Dave blinks a few times, takes a deep breath, then takes off his shirt to reveal white wings. His shades miraculously stay in place. You wonder if he glues them to his face. You start to wonder why he would bother, but then he's moving and it takes all of your willpower to look away from his wings to his hands, which are- fuck, fuck, fuck! Moving towards you! 

You slowly approach Karkat, hands extended, palms out. He has now backed himself as far as he can into the corner and is holding perfectly still. "Whoa, whoa, it's okay buddy, I'm here, no ones going to hurt you, it's okay," Maybe if you keep running your mouth he won't freak out again. You take a deep breath, trying to calm your own nerves. "It's gonna be okay." You try to sound reassuring, but it's unclear if you've managed it or not. This shit's all kinda new to you, after all. "You... You're like me?" Damn, this kid sure is squeaky. You nod and move closer. Karkat brings up his wings to shield himself. You push them down and hug the kid.

"I thought I was alone." You're outright sobbing now, but you find you don't much care. You're not alone! "Me too, buddy, me too," says Dave, voice steady. You let out another sob, then try to get yourself under control. "You alright?" "Yeah," You try to calm down, your breath shuddering as you breathe from all the adrenaline. "I'm f-fine." You keep trying to get your breathing under control until you finally manage it, then start to get up. "Fuck... I n-need to clean up." "Hey bro, do you need a jacket?" Oh right. Ripped shirt. Wings. "Oh, fuck it all. Yes, I need a fucking jacket. Thank you Dave." He just saved you from a _veeery_ awkward situation. Dave puts his shirt back on and runs to his locker. You clean up your blood, hands still shaking. You thought he was going to kill you! It would have been bad if he were human. You'd probably end up strung up like a fucking piñata!   
But you hadn't expected him to help you. What you had expected was for him to kill you, once he saw the red.   
Dave walks casually and confidently back in, jacket held triumphantly in hand. You get your wings to calm down, gently stroking feathers before tucking them away under your shirt. Then you take the jacket from Dave and slide it smoothly over everything else. You've had practice with this, and it's obvious. He opens the bathroom door, and you both walk back to lunch.


End file.
